onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Angleterre/Ère victorienne
}} L'Angleterre victorienne que connaît Alice est une dimension parallèle à notre monde, figée sur l'époque victorienne, qui contient de la magie.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/343178620161884160/ ""fictional" Victorian England. Occurs contemporaneously with OUAT.", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 8 juin 2013.[https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/452593383622451200/ "and alice was from a fictional victorian england that had magic" tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 6 avril 2014. Principaux lieux Événements * Le sérum du Dr Jekyll : Un jour, alors que le Dr Jekyll travaille sur un sérum révolutionnaire capable de dissocier la part d'ombre d'un homme, Rumplestiltskin apparaît et l'aide à achever la formule grâce à la magie. Se servant du récent échec du docteur pour intégrer l'Académie et de son béguin pour Mary, la fille du Dr Lydgate le Ténébreux l'incite à boire la potion. Ainsi, la part cachée et imposante du Dr Jekyll, nommée Mr Hyde, parvient à ses fins en menaçant le Dr Lydgate à une soirée où il fait forte impression sur Mary. Toutefois, Rumplestiltskin tient à s'assurer que le sérum est un réel succès et pousse Jekyll à recommencer. Mr Hyde révèle alors les sentiments du docteur à Mary qui se montre plus attirée par Hyde. Les deux amants passent alors la nuit ensemble. Cependant, au réveil, Jekyll a retrouvé son apparence originelle ce qui effraie Mary. Lui-même, comprenant que son double l'a trahi, est pris de colère. Lors de la dispute, il défenestre involontairement la jeune femme. Pris de panique, il consomme la dernière gorgée du sérum et fuit sous l'apparence de Hyde. De retour à son laboratoire, le Ténébreux s'énerve de l'échec du sérum qu'il convoitait pour éliminer son amour naissant envers Belle. Toutefois, dans sa grande cruauté, il épargne Hyde pour le faire souffrir et l'exile au Pays des Histoires Secrètes. * Dans le trou du Lapin : La jeune Alice revient après son long premier voyage au Pays des Merveilles et retrouve son père, Edwin, qui la pensait morte. Ses fantaisies le conduisent à appeler le Dr Lydgate mais Alice surprend leur conversation et décide de retourner au Pays des Merveilles pour rapporter une preuve de ses allégations. * Le retour : Alice revient en Angleterre victorienne après la mise en scène de la mort de son amour, Cyrus. Elle y rencontre sa nouvelle belle-mère, Sarah, et sa demi-sœur, Millie. Sarah organise un rendez-vous galant qui contrarie fortement Alice. Après avoir discutée de ses aventures au Pays des Merveilles avec sa sœur en pleine nuit, Edwin, qui souhaite protéger Millie des errements se sa première fille, lui demande de partir ou de se faire soigner. Alice se fait alors interner le lendemain au Bethlem Royal Hospital. * L'évasion : Un an après avoir été internée, Alice est évaluée par le Dr Lydgate et deux autres médecins. Elle tente de leur faire croire qu'elle est guérie et ne pense plus que le Pays des Merveilles soit réel, mais échoue. Alors qu'elle s'apprête à subir des électrochocs, Will Scarlet et le Lapin Blanc interviennent et l'aide à s'échapper pour retrouver Cyrus, au Pays des Merveilles. * Le Serpent et le Lapin : Jafar arrive en Angleterre victorienne grâce au Lapin Blanc qu'il menace. Il se fait passer pour un médecin auprès du Dr Lydgate, puis pour un médecin de l'asile auprès d'Edwin de manière à obtenir des informations sur Alice. * Lequel l'a rêvé ? : Jafar prouve à Edwin qu'Alice avait raison en sortant le Lapin Blanc de son sac, ce qui conduit Edwin à le suivre au Pays des Merveilles. Après que Jafar a menacé de tuer son père en le précipitant dans le vide, Alice exauce son deuxième vœu et renvoie son père chez lui où il retrouve Sarah, encore secoué par ce qu'il vient de vivre. * Mariage : Le Lapin Blanc officie au mariage d'Alice et Cyrus dans la demeure d'Edwin, entourés de nombreux amis, dont une ancienne ennemie. Alice et Cyrus choisissent de vivre dans ce monde. * Alice au Pays des Merveilles : Des années plus tard, Alice a une fille à qui elle lit son histoire, discrètement observées par le Lapin Blanc. * Unification des royaumes : Après la réunification des royaumes, l'Angleterre et ses habitants sont transportés à Storybrooke. Habitants * Alice ; * Edwin ; * Dr Lydgate ; * Millie ; * Sarah ; * M. Darcy ; * Cyrus ; * Mary ; * Dr Henry Jekyll ; * Mr Hyde. Visiteurs * Le Lapin Blanc ; * Will Scarlet ; * Jafar ; * Anastasia ; * Mme Lapin ; * Rafi ; * Taj ; * Tweedledum ; * Rumplestiltskin. Anecdotes thumb|200px|L'Angleterre dans le [[portail:Films Disney|film Disney Alice au Pays des Merveilles de 1951.]] * Elle n'est pas à confondre avec la ville de Londres du XIXe siècle où ont vécu les membres de la famille Darling, qui est bien de notre monde. [https://twitter.com/AdamHorowitzLA/status/335785492824068096/ "real Victorian England", tweet] d'Adam Horowitz du 18 mai 2013. * La magie existe dans ce monde mais son utilisation est restreinte. Apparitions Notes et références en:Victorian England